


Винцест и классический Романтизм

by Maria_DeLarge, Wincent_Cester



Series: Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрации взяты на просторах интернета, все права принадлежат тем, кому они принадлежат.<br/>Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Винцест и классический Романтизм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wincest and Romanticism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35558) by Fannishliss. 



> Иллюстрации взяты на просторах интернета, все права принадлежат тем, кому они принадлежат.  
> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

**Предисловие переводчика:**

Скорее всего, не каждый, кто будет читать эту мету, вспомнит термины из курса школьной программы по литературе, и не каждый учился на филолога или лингвиста.

На всякий случай напомню: эпитет «романтический» употребляется не только в значениях «романтический гороскоп», «романтический ужин при свечах» и т.д. Как правило, в литературе он встречается совсем в другом значении и не имеет почти никакого отношения к делам любовным. Если, к примеру, девушку называют «романтичной особой», то не всегда имеют в виду, что у неё на уме только любовь, кавалеры и свидания. В словаре Ушакова к эпитету «романтический» указано два синонима: «мечтательно настроенный» и «наивно-возвышенный». [©](http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ushakov/1011570) Под «романтическими идеалами» подразумеваются высокие идеалы, вступающие в конфликт с реальностью.

  


_Каспар Фридрих, «Монах у моря»_

  


В мете речь идет о романтизме как об «идейном и художественном направлении в европейской и американской культуре конца XVIII века — первой половины XIX века». [©](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC)

Выдающиеся представители: Джордж Гордон Байрон, Виктор Гюго, Уильям Блейк, Эрнст Теодор Амадей Гофман, Вальтер Скотт, Генрих Гейне, Фридрих Шиллер, Жорж Санд, Михаил Лермонтов, Александр Пушкин, Адам Мицкевич. [©](http://ycilka.com/article.php?id=14)

  


_Гюстав Доре, «Борьба Иакова с ангелом»_

  


«Сверхъестественное», невзирая на антураж и некоторую комедийную составляющую, отвечает критериям жанра как минимум по трем признакам:

_— культ чувств, подчеркнутое внимание к человеческой личности, индивидуальности, внутреннему миру человека;_

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», кадр_

  


_— изображение исключительного характера в исключительных обстоятельствах, сильной, бунтарской личности, непримиримой с миром. Это человек не только свободен духом, он особенный и необычный. Чаще всего это одиночка, которого не понимает большинство других людей;_

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», промо-фото_

  


_— ностальгическое обращение к народным сюжетам, фольклору, заинтересованность в историческом прошлом._ Особенно если учесть ностальгическую концепцию «открытой дороги» и винтажную стилистику;

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», промо-фото_

  


Автор называет Джона, Сэма и Дина «романтическими героями» или, точнее, «байроническими героями» и их ситуацию в целом характеризует как «романтическую», учитывая то, как отчаянно мальчики бьются со «стихиями» и побеждают.

 _«Романтический герой одинок. Он или сам бежит из привычного, удобного для других мира, который кажется ему тюрьмой. Или он является изгнанником, преступником. В опасный путь его гонит нежелание быть как все, жажда бури, стремление померяться силами. Для романтического героя свобода дороже жизни. Для этого он способен на все, если чувствует внутреннюю правоту. Романтический герой — цельная личность, в нем всегда можно выделить ведущую черту характера. Человек в романтических произведениях также воплощен с помощью контраста, антитезы: с одной стороны, он понят венцом творения, а с другой — безвольной игрушкой в руках судьбы, неведомых и неподвластных ему сил, играющих с его чувствами»._ [©](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9)

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», промо-фото_

  


Но еще точнее Джона и его сыновей характеризует более узкий эпитет — «байронический герой». Английских и американских «байронических героев» нежелательно путать с русскими рефлексирующими «гамлетами».

  


_Каспар Фридрих, «Странник над туманным морем»_

  


_«Байронические герои превосходят окружающих умом и образованностью, они загадочны и харизматичны, неодолимо влекут к себе слабый пол. Они ставят себя вне общества и закона, взирают на общественные установления с высокомерием, доходящим подчас до цинизма. Презрение к правилам общежития иногда доводит их до преступления. Присутствие тёмной стороны (неблаговидное прошлое) сближает такого героя с антигероем. Этот полудобровольный отшельник упивается своим скитальчеством или изгнанничеством; по словам В. Набокова, он «не в ладах и с раем, и с адом, и с богами, и с людьми»._ [©](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9)

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», промо-фото_

  


_«Как отмечал литературовед Б. А. Кузьмин, «потенциальным героем Байрона был революционер, реальным — разочарованный одинокий мститель»._ [©](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9)

Винцест является логическим продолжением такой романтической концепции, как «ты и я против всех».  
Подробнее об этом и многом другом – в мете.

  
**«Винцест и классический романтизм»**

Для начала разберемся с определениями. Под «романтизмом» (или «эпохой романтизма») я подразумеваю исключительно направление в британской прозе и поэзии 1780 — 1830 годов, безотносительно европейской и американской литературы, так как в этой области почти не ориентируюсь. Как бы то ни было, романтические мотивы и образы, особенно образ Байронического Героя, возникают и в современной культуре. Наиболее подробно эту тему раскрывает Атара Штайн в своей книге «Байронический Герой в кинематографе, литературе, на телевидении» (2004). Кстати говоря, Атара — слэшер, одна из нас. Про себя поясню сразу: я читаю слэш в интернете с начала 90-х, вошла во вкус после фанфикшена по «Секретным материалам». У меня была едва ли не врожденная предрасположенность к слэшу — я сочиняла сонеты о любви между Кирком и Споком еще до того, как лет в четырнадцать узнала о том, что есть такой жанр. Запоем читала по «Часовому», «Звездным войнам» (Оби-Ван/Квай-Гон) и одержимо шипперила снарри (до выхода седьмой книги). Теперь я обосновалась в уютной корзинке фандома «Сверхъестественное» и давно не на шутку заинтригована винцестом. Такое ощущение, что во многих аспектах мы чудесным образом перенеслись обратно в 1816 год.

Начнем со слухов об инцесте в богемных кругах эпохи романтизма. И лорд Байрон, и Перси Биши Шелли обвинялись в сексуальной связи с близкими родственницами, оба были фактически изгнаны из Англии — хотя, разумеется, и без того не отличались высокоморальным поведением. О Байроне поговаривали, что он был влюблен в свою сестру Августину. А Шелли, по слухам, имел интимную связь и с Мэри Годвин, и с её сводной сестрой Клэр Клермонт. В наше время ученые все еще подвергают эти факты сомнению, но грязные сплетни нанесли серьезный урон репутации обоих поэтов и поспособствовали формированию их порочного имиджа в глазах общественности.

  


_Мэри Годвин Шелли, Перси Шелли и Лорд Байрон_

  


Инцестуальные мотивы присутствуют в известном произведении Мэри Шелли «Франкенштейн» (1818). В оригинальной версии романа главному герою Виктору практически вручают его новорожденную кузину Элизабет, и он мечтает о том, как однажды возьмет её в жены. В дальнейшем Шелли проводит с этой историей отчетливую параллель, когда Чудовище требует создать ему жену. Подарив ей жизнь, Виктор выступит в роли «отца», что по факту сделает её родной сестрой Чудовища. Однако Виктор отказывается исполнять просьбу, и его детище в приступе слепой ярости убивает всех, кто ему дорог.

  


_Виктор и Элизабет, «Франкенштейн» (1994)_

  


Перси Биши Шелли написал длинную поэму под названием «Лаон и Цитна», где даже воспел инцест. Поэма повествует о брате и сестре, разжигающих революцию. В финале влюбленные погибают, но после смерти обретают заслуженное счастье в другой жизни. Позже Шелли публикует поэму «Ценци» о жестоком отце, изнасиловавшем собственную дочь и в финале погибшем от её руки. «Ценци» изобличает пагубные, деструктивные последствия инцеста и, по мнению некоторых, логически перекликается с «Манфредом» Байрона, где главный герой мучается чувством вины после смерти своей сестры, погубленной их роковыми чувствами. В неопубликованном рассказе Мэри Шелли «Матильда» так же изображена одержимая собственническая любовь отца к дочери.

В ноябре 1819 года Перси Биши Шелли рассуждает в письме: _«Инцест, как многие другие неправильные вещи, имеет на редкость поэтическую подоплеку. Причиной может явиться переизбыток ненависти или любви. Или желание презреть все ограничения во имя кого-то, прикрывшись сияющей мантией величайшего героизма. А может быть, человек поддается той особой циничной ярости, что побуждает его вырваться за пределы общепринятого мнения о зле и добродетели, дабы с триумфом бунтаря-революционера упиваться эгоизмом и антипатией»_ © из переписки Шелли и Байрона, собранной известным исследователем эпохи романтизма Уильямом Брюэром. Брюэр также упоминает, что Байрон намекал на инцест между братом и сестрой в своей поэме «Каин» (1821).

Помимо вышеперечисленных литературных произведений, подобные случаи имели место и в реальной жизни. Примером могут послужить долгосрочные платонические отношения Чарльза и Мэри Лэм, Уильяма и Дороти Уордсворт. Разумеется, они могли и не быть близки физически, но все же были привязаны друг к другу сильнее, чем к кому бы то ни было — сильнее, чем принято ожидать от братьев и сестер в наши дни.

Возвращаясь к истории Сэма и Дина, отметим несколько предпосылок, характерных для романтического инцеста. Во-первых, Сэма в буквальном смысле вручают старшему брату: в первый раз на руки (Дину четыре года), и затем перед смертью Джона. Отец доверяет Дину заботу о Сэме и даже его жизнь, обязав решать, убить Сэма в случае худшего исхода с демонской кровью или оставить в живых. Тем самым продолжая традицию таких пар, как Виктор и Элизабет из «Франкенштейна», с единственной разницей, что Виктор не обременен чувством долга и считает Элизабет своей безвозмездно, по праву рождения.

Второй отличительной предпосылкой романтического инцеста выступают жизненные обстоятельства: братья Винчестеры воспитывались в изоляции от общества. Джон уже сам по себе — типичный байронический герой: сознающий своё превосходство, замкнутый, мятущийся, обремененный знаниями и миссией, немыслимыми для других людей. Его сыновья наследуют это сознание собственного превосходства и отчужденность, но в то время как Дин чувствует себя вполне комфортно в отрыве от общества и не считает их семейное призвание проклятием, Сэм пусть и осознает свою исключительность, но не желает быть отрезанным от социума, по крайней мере, поначалу. Таким образом, братья делят на двоих набор байронических качеств. По характеру пренебрежения к чужакам они отличаются только в том, что Сэм ощущает интеллектуальное преимущество, а Дина в мирных гражданах раздражает слепое неведение.

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», кадр_

  


И, наконец, на третьей предпосылке ситуация Винчестеров по романтизму достигает кульминации: по причине совместно пройденных испытаний и одной на двоих судьбы, выходящей за границы судеб обычных людей, братьям суждено оставаться вместе до конца жизни. Друг без друга они не ощущают целостности, и никто другой не в состоянии заполнить пустоту потери второй половины. По сути, Дин становится Манфредом, сталкиваясь со смертью любимого сиблинга, и прибегает к некромантии, чтобы его оживить, тем самым обрекая на смерть самого себя. В «Манфреде» мотив инцеста как всепоглощающей любви между сиблингами завуалирован очень тонко… насколько же тонко он завуалирован в «Сверхъестественном»?

Поначалу я пренебрежительно отмахнулась от «Сверхъестественного». Первую серию пропустила и подивилась примитивности «Вендиго». Сериал казался мне блеклой калькой с «Секретных материалов», и кто вообще поверил бы в то, что двое этих совершенно разных, небывало привлекательных молодых людей могут быть братьями? Я не возвращалась к просмотру, пока случайно не узнала, что Бен Эдлунд пишет сценарии к некоторым сериям. А подсела где-то на « Ночном оборотне» — вне всякого сомнения, одной из лучших серий второго сезона. Меня унесло. Внезапно все, что говорили о Сэме и Дине в Интернете, начало обретать смысл. Не думаю, что Дженсен и Джаред с самого начала планировали изобразить братьев любовниками. Но даже Дженсен не отрицал, что Дин попросту зациклен на Сэме. Несмотря на то, что он всецело посвятил свою жизнь бескомпромиссной борьбе с нечистой силой, благополучие Сэма он считал своей первостепенной и наиболее важной задачей. Сражаясь бок о бок и думая в унисон, братья действуют как единое целое, будто настроены на одну волну, делят одно личное пространство и постоянно провоцируют в сериале все эти шутки об «одноместных и двухместных номерах», которые только подчеркивают необычную для сиблингов динамику.

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», кадр_

  


Что касается Лэмов и Уордсвортов, упомянутых выше, о глубокой связи между сиблингами было широко известно, но о сексуальной близости при этом речи не заходило. В случае Уордсвортов, Дороти осталась рядом с братом, даже когда он женился. В случае Лэмов, Мэри зарезала их мать в приступе ярости, и Чарльз, ожесточившись и скатившись в алкоголизм, всю жизнь был её покровителем. В обоих случаях брат осознает и в полной мере несет свою ответственность, как и Дин.

Дин, однако, берет на себя не только роль брата. Он становится для Сэма матерью, которой у него никогда не было, в детстве заботясь о том, чтобы Сэм был сыт и одет и выступая посредником между Сэмом и Джоном, когда Сэм становится старше и раздражительней. Дин неспособен выйти за рамки тех ролей, которые на себя взял: он вынужден выбирать между Джоном и Сэмом; смириться с тем, что Сэма пора отпустить (какая мать не переживает, когда её ребенок впервые расправляет крылья?) и остаться «верным сыном», тем самым добровольно ограничивая себя одной-единственной ролью, которая не позволит ему полноценно реализовать свой потенциал и выйти из бесконечного подросткового возраста.

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», кадр_

  


В фандоме же в основном царит утопия, что, на мой взгляд, просто замечательно. Помимо жанра беспросветного ангста, сытые по горло безысходностью авторы стремятся избавить своих любимых героев от страданий, причиненных им безжалостным каноном, подарив им идеальную любовь и идеальную жизнь. Для многих авторов (точное количество коих назвать не могу, учитывая то, как непривычно разрознен ЖЖ в отличие от старых слэшерских архивов) самая идеальная жизнь для Сэма и Дина — это та, которую Сэм и Дин проживут бок о бок. И в самом сериале, а именно в серии, где Дину видится «идеальная жизнь», он отказывается от реальности, в которой Сэм счастлив, строит карьеру юриста и помолвлен с Джесс. Дином в первую очередь движет желание предотвратить смерть людей, которые погибли из-за того, что жизнь Винчестеров сложилась иначе, и они не стали охотниками. Но факт того, что у них с Сэмом при таком раскладе не было прежних близких отношений, почти обесценивает для него мечту о нормальности как таковую.

Трудно не согласиться с тем, что Дин рано или поздно должен перестать волочиться за каждой юбкой, как незрелый мальчишка (и пересилить потенциальный алкоголизм, которым он страдал в искусственной реальности, сотканной джином), о чем неоднократно говорят авторы, выступающие за моногамность в отношениях Винчестеров. И хотя мпрега в этом фандоме обычно избегают, часто встречаются сюжеты, где братья берут на воспитание детей-сирот или тех, кому так или иначе суждено стать охотниками. Сэм и Дин выбирают друг друга и совместную жизнь, реализуя тот потенциал, в котором им постоянно отказывают шоураннеры, чтобы поддерживать интерес зрителей и рейтинги сериала.

  


_Сериал «Сверхъестественное», промо-фото_

  


Однако если отношения Винчестеров имеют инцестуальный оттенок, сам собой напрашивается вопрос: относится ли их случай к благоприятному типу инцеста — тому, который Перси Биши назвал «чистейшей, самой преданной любовью», — или же к пагубному, ведущему к саморазрушению обоих сторон? По мере того как самоотверженное решение продать душу приводит Дина к собственной погибели, ему остается надеяться только на то, что они вместе с Сэмом смогут вывернуться из сделки — что само по себе свидетельствует о том, что любовь Винчестеров действительно носит бескорыстный и созидательный характер, нежели низменный и деструктивный.

По мнению Перси Биши Шелли, инцест может быть «неправильной вещью», продиктованной «желанием презреть все ограничения во имя кого-то, прикрывшись сияющей мантией величайшего героизма». Но история этих двух парней, вынужденных вплавиться друг в друга, отвергая всех остальных — новейшая сага, продолжающая традиции классического романтизма, покорила сердца невиданного количества слэшеров. Как глаголет одна аватарка на ЖЖ: «Поговаривают, что каждый четверг вечером можно услышать визг тысяч фанаток!»


End file.
